magi_labyrinthofmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure of Sinbad: Night 13
After Sinbad conquers the dungeon, others like it begin to appear throughout the world. People far and wide gossip about the dungeon conquerer. This is the beginning of the Age of Dungeon Conquering. However, the legendary conqueror himself is wasting away, clutching his sword to his chest in his ship. Because of what happened in the harbor, he was forced to flee without preparing rations. He is in the middle of the ocean with no land in sight. Just as he is losing hope, droplets of water splash down on him. Sinbad celebrates until trees, fish, and eel begin to rain down as well. Covered in fish, he wonders what is happening. Then, a person lands in his boat. A stunned Sinbad sits against the edge of the boat, staring at his new oversized companion with a dropped jaw. The apologetic man scratches his head and apologizes. He explains that he never expected to bump into someone out in the middle of the ocean. Sinbad notes the man's enormous stature before assuring him that there are no hard feelings. In fact, he appreciates that the man has shared his food and water. After Sinbad thanks him, the man crumbles, saying he as not heard someone thank him in such a long time. His stream of tears is so copious that the boat begins to sink. When Sinbad asks why the giant is crying, he points to his enormous bicep and explains that his body is frail and that his personality is lackluster. Being thanked is a rare occurrence. He explains that an unspecified "it" blew him out here and that his sister will scold him when she finds out. Sinbad finds it hard to imagine that this man could be considered frail in his tribe. Someone screams "brother" and the man waves to someone plowing across the water on their legs. When she arrives, she forces the man into a bow and apologizes for his rudeness. Sinbad is shocked at her size. The girl introduces herself as Pipirika of the Imuchakk tribe and explains that the man who has been bothering Sinbad is her big brother. Sinbad asks if all people from their race have bodies as big as theirs. Pipirika proudly announces every Imuchakk is large, and Hinahoho tells Sinbad she is only 13 years old while he is 21. Sinbad takes Pipirika's hand and tries his usual charm tactics on her. When she fails to react, he quickly recovers and introduces himself, asking for the man's name. Pipirika explains that Hinahoho does not have a name yet. Hinahoho protests, but Pipirika reminds him it's a fact. In the Imuchakk tribe, a man will receive a name given at birth and an adult name after his coming of age ceremony. However, the childhood name is only for childhood. Since the man does not have an adult name and is not a child, he is essentially nameless. Pipirika scolds Hinahoho for being blown away by "it" again, and The man tries to convince her he improved. She reminds him improving is pointless if he does not win. Sinbad tries to calm them from the other end of the ship. Pipirika asks when the nameless man will defeat "it" and Sinbad asks what "it" is. Pipirika stops berating her brother to explain that Imuchakk's coming of age ceremony is a test of courage where a warrior must fight and conquer a rampaging unicorn. By defeating it, the person will be considered a fully-fledged man. When Sinbad asks what a rampaging unicorn is, the man carves one into the floor of the ship. Sinbad tells them it can't be a fish because it must be a monster. The man insists it is a fish. In the corner, Pipirika holds up her sloppy drawing with an ominous expression. Sinbad and Hinahoho both remark that she looks like a monster. Piprika claims drawing is girlish and that if the man would "man up," maybe a certain someone would look at him. Her words knock the man down and Sinbad reaches out to comfort him. Pipirika explains that the woman in question is the top beauty of Imuchakk. She says that even if the man wants to propose after the coming of age ceremony, it's useless. Men who cannot complete the ceremony get rejected. In tears, The man lifts himself up off the floor of the boat. He insists that it isn't true and that if he defeats the unicorn and becomes a warrior, his feelings will definitely reach her. He shouts that until then, he will not return to the village. As he pronounces that he will continue to work hard, Pipirika insists she is on his side. Sinbad nods encouragingly before interrupting their moment. The two look up in horror as the giant tail of a creature protrudes from the water. Pointing up at the flipper, Sinbad suggests that since the waves are restless, it might be the creature they are looking for. As the tail slips back into the water, the nameless man and Pipirika note that it has been toying with them. Sinbad excitedly suggests they let him help fight. Back in the Parthevian Palace, two high-ranking soldiers are gossiping about Serendine's recent loss to Sinbad. They suggest she should learn her place. One man sneers and turns to Drakon, who is wrapped in bandages. The man tells Drakon that the reason he has been summoned before his wounds have healed is to give him a second chance at redemption after his failure. They go through a pair of double doors and the man introduces Parthevia's undercover assassin unit, "Sham Lash." Drakon is to use them to go after Sinbad. Drakon agrees to the orders, and, as he walks away, he is told failure is not an option. The two officials make clear that Drakon is not intended to return from the mission alive. Standing among the assassins is a small, white-haired boy with bandages wrapped around his mouth. Category:Chapters Category:Imuchakk Arc